


Illusions

by infinity_line



Category: One Direction
Genre: Crazy, F/M, Fear, Love/Friendship, Safety, Suspension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinity_line/pseuds/infinity_line
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an 18 year old girl is desperate to escape a maniac, she meets someone else. He's completely different from what she expects, holding secrets that he'd do anything to keep. And what seems to be safety at first, turns into something she can't escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illusions

The Maniac.

A scream escapes her lips as she whirls around, running out of the room.   
She hears his footsteps heavy behind her, following.  
She sprints down the hall, quickly making her way downstairs, rushing for the front door.

As she reaches for the door handle, a hand wraps around hers, stopping her. Frightened, she quickly looks over to see him, his green eyes gleaming through the darkness. 

Out of impulse and fear, she yanks he'd probably hand away and goes to punch him across the face. But to her surprise, he catches her fist in his hand, before it can come in contact with his face. 

And she realizes, it's him and not the Maniac. 

She takes a step away, glancing over, to realize the Maniac isn't around.  
"I'm sorry, I thought you were the Maniac. He was just, just h-here, I swear..." she still felt a bit panicked.

He watches her for a long moment. Nothing changes, his gaze still cold.

The only thing that he seems to gather from this situation is frustration.  
"Why are you so sensitive?" He growls, letting go of her hand. "Afraid of something that isn't even-" he stops himself, taking a deep breath. Running his hand through his hair in a matter of frustration.  
Then, without saying anything else, he takes her by the arm, and guides her back upstairs. 

Into another room. A larger one, with a large bed, nightstand, a couch positioned to the side, and bathroom. 

Thunder booms and she jumps a bit at the noise.

"Get in bed," he tells her.  
She looks at him, wiping her tears away. "Is this- is this your room?'

He nods.

"You want me to sleep with you?" she felt uncertain about that.

His voice laces through with agitation. "I said, get in bed." He takes a deep breath.  
"Look, you'll be safer in here."

"Okay, I'll go," she hesitates. "But-"

He runs his hand through his hair, frustrated.  
"Stop protesting, Eliza. And just do what I'm asking you to."

She pauses for a moment. Once again, catching how he said her name. Something he shouldn't know. She can't help but question him about it.   
"How do you know my name?"

His jaw tightens. "Just-"

"Because, I, I don't really remember telling you my name, and-"

"Do what I'm telling you to!" he snaps, voice rising with frustration, cutting her off.

The pace of her heart speeds, as she stares at him. Frightened, by his sudden frustration.  
She nods. "Alright, I'm, I-I'm going," she mumbles.

She walks over to the bed, crawling in under the covers. She lays down, watching as he closes the door. Then, he walks over, getting in bed next to her. She did feel safer, with him being here next to her.

"Um, goodnight," she says, glancing at his figure in the darkness.

He doesn't give a response.

She sighs, rolling over to look at the wall.  
She wondered how the Maniac always managed to reach her so quickly.

Would he ever give up?   
Hopefully, he would. Maybe, start to believe that he could never capture her.   
Or realize, she wasn't so important after all. Not that she really had anything to offer herself. Or, if she had something he was looking for, it probably wasn't of much value. 

But what would he be looking for?

She shakes her head, closing her eyes. Trying, to slow down her train of thoughts about the Maniac and get some rest. She felt exhausted. And soon, she does. Falling into a dreamless sleep.

He rolls over, watching her. His eyes, studying her face.   
The ghost of a smile appears on his lips.

 

He knew, she didn't realize what she was getting herself into.  
Her fear deemed her innocent, and ignorant.  
She thought things were insane.  
But this was just the start.


End file.
